peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 January 2000 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-01-16 ; Comments *JP has just come back from Gronigen (see 11 January 2000 for a detailed account of how John couldn't find the record shops Solex had told him about) and has some new records. This was of course the momentous occasion when he encountered the White Stripes for the first time (and apparently only bought the LP because it had two slide guitarists on it). *Show repeated the following week (23 January 2000 (BFBS)). Sessions *None Tracklisting *Go: 'Meet Me At The Movies (LP-Whatcha Doin')' (Sub Pop) *New Decade: 'Statue Of Gold (12")' (Out Of Romford) *No Wings, Fins Or Fuselage: '27 Days (CD-Electris)' (Seriously Groovy) *Rex Garvin & The Mighty Cravers: 'Sock It To 'Em J.B. Pt. 1 (Compilation LP-Whip It On 'Em)' (Candy) *Luke Vibert & BJ Cole: 'Fly Hawaii (CD-Stop The Panic)' (Cooking Vinyl) *White Stripes: 'Stop Breaking Down (LP-The White Stripes)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *Fingernail: 'Humble Bumblebee (Compilation CD-Little Darla Has A Treat For You Vol. 13)' (Darla) *Capleton: 'Say What You Want (7")' (Maddoc) *Technical Itch: 'Stealth (2x12"-Parallax EP)' (Tech Itch Recordings) *Speedball Baby: 'The Al Green Shuffle (7")' (High Maintenance) *Big Flame: 'Cat With Cholic (12"-Cubist Pop Manifesto)' (Ron Johnson) *Lali Puna: 'Toca-Discos (CD-Tridecoder)' (Morr Music) *Baxendale: 'An American Friend (7")' (Evil World) *Harry Toddler & Anthony Red Rose: 'Bob Marley Make-Up' *''(news - edited out)'' *...And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead: 'Mistakes And Regrets (CDS)' (Domino Recording Company Ltd.) *DJ T-Rock: 'What Does It Take (CD-Who's Your Daddy)' (Bomb Hip-Hop) *Litter: 'A Legal Matter (CD-Distortions)' (Arf! Arf!) Who cover. *ISAN: 'Clipper (CD-Salamander)' (Morr Music) *Adam Beyer: unknown (LP-Lost And Found)' :(JP: 'I'm not much of a one for gossip columns and things, but a couple of weeks ago I was reading something about Jim Kerr coming home and finding his wife at the time in bed with Bono and Mrs. BonoNo reference to this can be found on the Internet, other than an oft-repeated comment that the press were reporting this early in the 1980s. Since Kerr and Patsy Kensit were married between 1992 and 1996, the rumour should obviously be regarded with some scepticism.: that sort of thing doesn't happen to me, I must admit, but there you go, to each his own (make a note of that, you can use it yourselves if you like). This led to a discussion between me and whoever it was that I was with at the time about the merits and demerits of Simple Minds. I said that they had made some good records in the past, and he said no they hadn't, they were all rubbish. In defence of my cause, there's this track, which I still think is a pretty darn good record.') *Simple Minds: 'The American (LP-Sister Feelings Call)' (Virgin) :(JP: 'How does that sort of thing come up, I wonder? Do you get a knock on the door, "Hi, remember us? We're the Bonos and we'd like to sleep with you and your wife." It's never happened to us anyway, and with a reasonable degree of good fortune, I think probably never will.') *Fi-Lo Radio: 'Lame (7"-Magic/Audio/Nano EP)' (Action) :(JP: '"Hi, we're the Beckhams." "You've got two seconds to get back in that car."') *Beres Hammond: 'Don't Play With My Heart (7")' *Go: 'Keep On Trash (LP-Whatcha Doin')' (Sub Pop) *Jimmy Rogers: 'Goin' Away Baby (Compilation 15xCD-Chess Story 1947-1956)' (Chess) *Stumble: 'How Many Times Do I Have To Kill You Before You Die?' (download only) *Lab-4 vs. Nish: 'Mask Hysteria (12")' (One Inch) *Pavement: 'Conduit For Sale! (LP-Slanted And Enchanted)' (Big Cat UK) *Sodastream: 'Hope Grocery (Compilation CD-Little Darla Has A Treat For You Vol. 13)' (Darla) *Accidental Heroes: 'Dragster (12")' (Emotif Recordings) File ;Name *Peel Show 2000-01-16 (BFBS) ;Length *01:53:05 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes